The Boys Club
by Eigna VG
Summary: Una apuesta hará que Wendy deba hacerse pasar por alguien mas, alguien del genero masculino. ¿lograra ganar? Autor original: Luis carlos y Coyote Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys Club**

-Prologo-

* * *

Respiro profundo antes de entrar al salón aun con cierto nerviosismo como si de verdad fuera su primer día en aquel salón de clases; 2-A. Una vez entro todos las miradas se posaron sobre ella mirando y detallando cada parte de su cuerpo como si buscaran algo inusual en su persona.

— Como ya les había dicho chicos, el día de hoy se nos une un nuevo compañero al salón— su maestra, la Sra. Nelson, comenzó a presentar ante la clase con su característica amabilidad — sean buenos con por favor, recuerden lo difícil que es mudarse y tener que adaptarse aun nuevo entorno ¿si? — pidió la mayor a sus alumnos esperando que sus palabras hayan sido tomadas en cuenta — emm... ¿que tal si te presentas? — sugirió la mujer en bajo haciéndola reaccionar.

Aun con los nervios. Carraspeo su garganta dispuesta a continuar, después de todo ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Definitivamente terminaría lo que empezó.

— Mi nombre es Drey Stone, un gusto en conocerlos, espero poder llevarnos bien — presento al personaje que interpretaría por los siguientes dos meses para lograr su objetivo; Descubrir que hacen los chicos cuando no hay chicas presentes.

Lo descubriría sea como sea, por ella misma, y por sus amigas... Por más riesgos que sea...

* * *

 **End of The Prologue**

muy corto lo se pero lo vi mas conveniente para lo que se viene :v

idea original de **Luis Carlos** yo solo hice unas cuantas modificaciones para hacer el fic diferente al que él escribió originalmente. Pueden leer su fic orinal si quieren, se llama; **El club solo para chicos**. Les advierto que solo tiene un capitulo. El fic fue creado para que alguien mas lo continuara, en este caso, yo quise hacer mi versión con la ayuda de su creador.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario son libres de decirlo, leer cada una de sus dudas y demás con gusto, pero eso si, que no sean mal intencionados ( es decir que solo sean para insultar) sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta para el mejoramiento de este fic, pero les advierto que primero considerare pediré permiso del creador original ya que gracias él puedo existir este fic.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Chau-


	2. Chapter 2

**Idea original creada por _Luis Carlos_ y _Coyote Smith_.**

* * *

— me llamo Trey Stone, soy hijo único, mis padres viajan mucho por el trabajo así que cambiamos de casa a menudo, me mude hace unos días y-

— cofcofaburridocofcof — las risas sonoras de algunos y contenidas de otros siguieron la broma del castaño regordete. El odioso, no el llorón.

Oh como deseaba patearlo ahora.

Por su puesto la maestra le llamo la atención amenazando con mandarlo a la oficina del director. El _nuevo_ decidió dejarlo de lado, no tenia caso hacer un alboroto tan pronto cuando se supone que debía durar un mes o mas si es posible, no menos.

Debe ser fuerte y soportarlo.

— puedes sentarte atrás de Stan, es el chico de ahí junto a la ventana — señalo al muchacho pelinegro nombrado quien no parecía muy interesado en su persona.

Fue hasta su asiento sintiendo aun algunas miradas seguir sus movimientos. Al estar frente al chico se detuvo de repente mirando cada parte de su rostro que se le hacia familiar... Y ahí fue cuando lo reconoció.

— ¿Stanley?

— hmm ¿si? — enmarcó una ceja extrañado. Lo había llamado por su nombre completo en lugar del diminutivo, nada de que alarmarse aun. Muchos saben que el diminutivo de Stanley es Stan.

— increíble, lo que faltaba... — murmuro sin creerlo del todo.

Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto por parte del destino, de esas que te joden la vida mas de una vez, no de las divertidas de las cuales puedes reír también después.

La pequeña escena llamaba mucho la atención de los demás, incluso de la maestra. El nuevo no se movía de su sitio manteniendo su mirada en el chico de ojos azules. Incluso comenzaron a hablar entre ellos inventando lo que no es. Ejemplo: " Trey quiere ser la nueva perra de Stan", dicho y empezando por Eric.

Al poder oír perfectamente lo que el resto decía Marsh comenzó a molestarse _»No_ _es_ _a_ _mierda_ _de_ _nuevo_ _«_ pensó fastidiado recordando la vez que lo emparejaron con Gary — ¿te pasa algo o tienes algún problema conmigo? — se dirigió cortante hacia la razón de todo ese escandalo y quizás también posibles bromas molestas del resto.

Stone pareció reaccionar por fin. Entendió lo que sucedía decidiendo ir a su asiento sin causar mas alboroto de forma directa e indirecta. Los demás no fueron discretos al dar a conocer su decepción. En especial el panzón. Después de eso las clases volvieron a la normalidad como si nada.

Estaba algo decepcionado a decir verdad. Había esperado que sus nuevos compañeros se acercaran a su persona curiosos por su repentina llegada a la preparatoria, pensando en esa posibilidad se había preparado para responder cualquier pregunta así fuera una muy personal, pero nadie se le acerco en los cambios de maestro ni en la hora libre que tuvieron porque uno de sus maestros falto. Fue ignorado por completo. Ni siquiera ahora su presencia es importante, todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase se iban retirando del aula dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería o algún otro lado para holgazanear.

— esto es una mierda... — maldijo en bajo. Con su bandeja de comida en mano busca un lugar disponible donde sentarse. Ya probo suerte en una mesa y fue echado de inmediato. Intento de nuevo con otra mesa obteniendo el mismo resultado. A este paso no solo sería el marginado de la clase, si no también el marginado de todo el puto instituto. Rechino los dientes molesto por esa posibilidad.

— hey, ¿no tienes donde sentarte? — volteo a ver esperanzado que se este refiriendo a el. Al confirmarlo negó con la cabeza en respuesta — pues nosotros tenemos un lugar disponible, si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros — ofreció amigable el rubio con una radiante sonrisa parecía da a la de un ángel.

— claro, esta bien-

— ¡una mierda, Butters! Tenias que invitar al nuevo — el gordo detestable expreso con toda liberta su desagrado viéndolo con molestia.

— cállate culo gordo, seguramente su presencia es mas agradable que la tuya — un pelirrojo de ojos verdes salio en su defensa.

— no estoy gordo, soy fuertecito

y así comenzó otra discusión rutinaria entre esos dos ami-enemigos de la infancia. Aunque la discusión parecía muy normal para los demás, _Trey_ no se sentía muy cómodo con todo eso, suponía que debería ser alguien con mucha paciencia para poder sentarse en esa mesa y soportar esa pelea como si nada, así como los chicos sentados en la mesa, o ellos eran muy tolerantes o ya les valía un carajo sus constantes peleas mientras no pasara a mayores involucrando al resto del grupo... La segunda era la mas probable.

— nos vemos — se despidió del rubio adorable sonriendo le amigablemente, agradeciendo en parte por intentar incluirlo en el grupo y que no estuviera solo almenos en la hora del almuerzo.

— de-nada, nos vemos — lo despidió de igual manera sonriente deseándole suerte en silencio. Ser el nuevo puede llegara ser muy complicado.

Volvió a buscar un lugar en donde pudiera comer tranquilo. La pequeña esperanza de que alguien mas se compadeciera de él y lo invitara a su mesa iba desapareciendo de a poco.

— Quizás deba acostumbrarme a esto — se dijo así misma cuando por fin encontró una mesa vacía. Ya comenzaba a pensar que comer sola era una de las muchas cosas a las cueles debía acostumbrarse hacer sin compañía.

— oh, incluso se puede sentir un aura muy deprimente sobre él.

Levanto la cabeza de inmediato comprobando de que no eran ideas suyas o que quizás se a equivocado, alguien le estaba hablando y al parecer iba acompañarlo a comer pues ya se había sentado al frente suyo. Por los mechones que sobresalían del gorro gris su cabello era castaño claro, casi cobrizo, sus ojos eran de un verde limón, vestía una chaqueta gris oscuro con cuello y mangas verdes y, por lo que alcanzo a ver, sus pantalones eran de color gris, un poco mas oscuro que el gorro pero no tan oscuro como la chaqueta, podría apostar a que sus zapatos eran negros.

— Douglas no digas eso, se puede sentir mal — le llamo la atención un chico rubio muy amigable a simple vista. A diferencia de su aparente amigo él no utilizaba gorro, su cabellera dorada esta libre y bien peinada, al contrario de las ropas oscuras el llevaba una chaqueta celeste abierta dejando ver su camisa blanca, alcanzo a ver los jeans azules de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos — ¿te importa si me siento también? — De nuevo, a diferencia del castaño, pidió su permiso para unirse en lugar de invitarse así mismo sin importarle su opinión al respecto. Obviamente acepto — gracias. Mi nombre es Gary — tomo asiento al lado de su amigo — y este chico descortés pero de buenas intenciones es Douglas — se presento asimismo al igual que al nombrado el cual no le molesto en lo absoluto la presentación de Gary, incluso saludo con un _Hola_.

Debía admitirlo, estaba muy aliviado pero sobre todo feliz de no estar solo aunque sea por unos breves momentos, incluso parecía que podía llegar a simpatizar con ellos lo suficiente como para formar una amistad. ese pensamiento lo animaba bastante.

— yo soy Trey Stone, un gusto en conocer-

— ¡Gary, Dogg se ensucio de nuevo! — La llegada del animado chico la tomo por sorpresa, pronto se dio cuanta que no venia solo — ¡fue muy gracioso! — por su rostro y por el cabello castaño oscuro que combina con sus ojos marrones casi tan oscuros, la camisa azul marino y los jeans de un azul mas claro, la pulsera café de cuerda, posiblemente echa a mano, lo reconoció como Bridon Guermo, un chico muy conocido entre los chicos y chicas inclusive en su instituto. A unos pasos atrás de él venia otro castaño pero cenizo, aunque su cabello como parte de su ropa del lado izquierdo estaban cubiertas de polvo, ropas que consistían en una camisa de botones café claro y pantalones de un café mas oscuro, casi marrón.

— Bridon, no debes burlarte de la mala fortuna de los demás — Gary le llamo la atención como si fuera un padre regañando a su hijo por burlarse de su hermano menor... aunque en este caso seria que el menor se burla del mayor ya que Brindon es un año menor que ellos.

A pesar de ser "regañado" él mantuvo su buen humor así que no reclamo — ... ¡Douglas, Dogg se ensucio de nuevo! — en su lugar cambio a Gary por Douglas.

— oh, ¿soy de repuesto acaso? — se izo el ofendido cuando en realidad no le importaba mucho en realidad, suele pasar, aunque no le parecía mala idea hacerse la victima un poco.

— ¿quieres que te cuente o no? — Bridon puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que sentaba al lado de Trey. Dogg le siguió sentándose al otro lado del nuevo sin prestarles mucha atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos, estaba muy ocupado intentando quitar parte del polvo que había en su cabello.

— adelante — le cedió la palabra totalmente interesado. Guermo comenzó a relatar como su amigo termino en ese estado, al parecer unas chicas estaban haciendo limpieza en un salón y justo cuando una iba a botar la basura tropezó por el marco de la puerta y justo en ese momento ellos iban pasando, no sabría decirse si tuvo algo de suerte o no pero no había ni un solo desecho de comida, solo papeles y tierra por la limpieza. A Douglas obviamente le pareció muy cómico la mala suerte de "Dogg" que empezó a reír con ganas junto con Brindon. Gary intento volver les a llamar la atención pero fue ignorado. Mientras tanto "Dogg" aprovechaba para robar parte de la porción de frutas de Gary sin que este se diera cuenta.

El ambiente amistoso le pareció agradable pero a la vez se sentía como si no debía estar allí... y eso lo había sentirse mal.

— ¿que hay de ti, Trey?

— ¿uh?

— ¿Dogg es afortunado o desafortunado con ese suceso? — volvió a preguntar Douglas integrándolo.

Reacciono y a la vez pensó en una buena respuesta — ¿afortunado...? pu-pudo ser peor para...emm, ¿Dogg?, hehehe — rió nervioso al no saber si estuvo bien o no.

 **(N/A: hehehe* risa. me pareció mas adecuada que jajaja*)**

— ¿ves? te lo dije — se dirigió hacia Bridon. Su respuesta concordó con la de Douglas.

Trey suspiro aliviado, no era la gran cosa pero cualquier avance, aunque sea uno pequeño, contaba.

— ...hmm, no te eh dicho mi nombre ¿verdad? — miro a "Dogg" un tanto confundido — es Dudgly — aclaro — pero desde niño me dicen Dogpoo, así que mis amigos me dicen Dogg, es extraño, pero no esta tan mal — le sonrió amigable dándole así, de alguna manera, su aprobación de llamarlo por su segundo apodo diminutivo del original.

Al entender del todo asintió contento devolviendo le la sonrisa. Desde ahí se fue integrando de apoco. Los detalles sobre su cambio de escuela -inventados, claro- que no puedo dar en el salón de clases los pudo decir allí aunque intento resumir varias cosas pues no quería aburrirlos con tanto detalles posiblemente sospechosos. Esta muy feliz.

— hehe

— ¿pasa algo Butters? — el rubio de anorak naranja noto la repentina felicidad del menor (por meses).

— oh nada Kenny, solo estoy contento de que Trey haya podido hacer amigos — señalo discretamente la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo con su nuevo integrante.

McCormick le dio la razón al rubio asintiendo y musitando un hmm... Se quedo mirando al nuevo intentando detallar su rostro, algo difícil por la distancia.

— Stan no te alteres pero al parecer tu nueva perra quiere meterse con las demás, incluyendo a la perra mayor — Cartman intento molestar a Stan refiriéndose a la amistad que mantenía con Douglas, Bridon y Gary -a pesar de haber tenido un desacuerdo con él en el pasado-, también era amigo de Dudgly pero Cartman prefería molestarlo mas con los tres primeros así como tiende a emparejar a Kyle con David por coincidir en ciertos aspectos. Como le encantaba fastidiar al resto... aun si hay consecuencias despues — ¡auch! ¡hippie de mierda, eso dolió! — chillo luego de ser golpeado en el hombro por el mismo Stanley.

— te lo mereces por andar jodiendo, culon.

— Khal, se que estas molesto porque el hippie te cambio por mejores opciones no judias pero mira el lado bueno, aun tienes a David quien puede atender tus necesidades de pasiva que tieneeesss...

Broflovsky se había abalanzado hacia él ya harto.

De nuevo, Stan los ignoro y al igual que Kenny mantuvo su atención al nuevo... De alguna forma algo en ese chico se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que.

— entonces... la razón por la cual sueles terminar así es por causa de un deseo que pediste de niño el cual consistía en siempre estar sucio porque detestabas bañarte en ese entonces y desde ese día hasta ahora no puedes pasar un solo día en que no te ensucies de alguna forma ¿no? — resumió Trey luego de oír la historia de Dudgly, o Dogg, sobre el por que no puede permanecer limpio un día entero.

— si, así es. Y como no recuerdo como o a quien le pedí ese deseo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como revertir lo —agrego el castaño cenizo mirando hacia el horizonte con un semblante serio al igual que una escena dramática de alguna película.

« _Solo intenta parecer genial_ » Trey entendió de inmediato que estaba haciendo el castaño, decidió ignorarlo en lugar de preguntar —... lo siento pero se me es algo difícil creerlo — admitió apenado. Petuski le respondió con un " _esta bien, no importa_ " siguiendo con su "momento de seriedad".

— no eres el único que no se lo cree — apoyo Gary.

— ¿no se supone que tu eres alguien de fe? — cuestiono burlesco Douglas.

— hay una gran diferencia entre tener fe y creer. La creencia es un idea o pensamiento que se asume como verdadero o como mínimo, altamente probable. La fe es una creencia que no está sustentada en pruebas materiales ni en documentales — defendió el mormón con una explicación sencilla sobre la diferencia entre ambas.

Bien, logro hacer que Douglas se quedara callado — ... acabas de decir que la fe es una creencia — Lastima que no fue lo mismo con Bridon.

— ¡n-no es cierto! — contradijo.

Douglas, Bridon e incluso Dogg le miraron con una cara que decía «lo dijiste, no lo niegues»

El nuevo, contuvo una leve risa. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, seguramente si no fuera por ellos ahora estaria volviendo a casa solo...

.

.

.

Esperen...

.

.

.

Se supone... que eso no debe pasar ¿no?, ellos no deben saber donde se esta quedando ¿verdad?... ¡Seria muy malo que lo sepan ¿cierto?!

— e-eh, chi-chicos yo-o me voy por este camino — señalo un camino al alzar llamando la atención.

— ¿uh? ¿en serio vas por ahí? ¿ahora? — La mirada de asombro que le estaba dedicando Douglas le hizo dudar un poco mas se contuvo, debían separarse ya.

— ¡si! ¡hasta mañana! — hizo un ademan de despedida dirigiéndose por el camino antes señalado y como Douglas amaño con detenerlo un momento tuvo que salir corriendo.

« ¡eso estuvo cerca!» pensó aliviada siguiendo con su carrera. Estaba feliz de poder haber logrado hacer nuevas amistades... amistades masculinas, pero aun debía ser precavida, después de todo tiene que resistir tres meses o perderá. ¡Definitivamente debe ganar!

.

.

.

— eso fue... raro... — murmuro Gary con la mirada en blanco.

— hum, lo fue — musito Bridon.

— oye, Douglas — llamo Dudgly.

— ¿uh?

— ¿que ero eso que querías decirle a Trey? — pregunto en bajo teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchado por los otros dos.

— oh eso, quería preguntarle una cosa "¿Que harás exactamente en la calle para mayores?" — y al igual que Petuski, Cooper imitaba alguna escena donde el personaje mantenía una mirada seria o serena hacia una dirección.

Dogg formo un circulo con sus labios entendiendo. No le dio mucha importancia.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda...?! — Exclamo Trey cuando llego a la calle para mayores. Momentos así se arrepentía enormemente de no aceptar salir mucho con sus amigas, almenos así sabría la ubicación de lugares mas adecuados que ese.

— oh, vaya. Que sorpresa, un jovencito. Eh, niño, ¿que haces por aquí? — Una hermosa mujer se le había acercado — ¿estas perdido o sera que quieres un ser-vi-sio? — la sonrisa amable que tenia en un principio fue cambiada por una mas seductora.

« ¡me quiero morir! » pensó con horror.

* * *

 **-*Fin del Capitulo*-**

 **Me disculpo por la demora. Grcias por seguir este Fic.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- Olvide mencionarlo y me disculpo por eso. Coyote Smith contribuyo con Luis Carlos para la idea de este fic.**

 **\- Para los que no lo recuerden, Douglas tuvo una pequeña interacción con Stan cuando había aceptado que las cosas con Kyle iban a cambiar y que posiblemente él podría ser su nuevo mejor amigo.**

 **Para este Fic, decidí que Cooper seria su apellido.**

 **\- decidí poner como nombre original "Dudgly" a Dogpoo por que en ese momento recordé un personaje de una serie animada que me gustaba.**

 **\- La idea de usar personajes poco nombrados en los fics fue inspirada por ciertos fics que Luis Carlos ah publicado. Uno de ellos llamado _"No estoy solo"_ protagonizado por Dogpoo. **

**\- Sino recuerdan a Gary o a Bridon pueden buscarlos en google o preguntarle a sus amigos que sigan esta serie o si prefieren pueden preguntármelo a mi directamente.**

 **Declaración** **a los autores originales:**

 **\- Hay cambios en la historia.**

 **Eso es todo. Hasta la proxima**

 **Bay-**


End file.
